


Intoxicating

by sliverofanonymity



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Marian and Garrett exist au, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sliverofanonymity/pseuds/sliverofanonymity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another FenHawke fic.</p>
<p>Or is it???????</p>
<p>*dramatic music* </p>
<p>Somehow, mysteriously, dear Leandra managed to birth two sets of twins, Marian and Garrett being the elder twins; Bethany became a Grey Warden in Lothering after meeting with a Darkspawn, and an attractive Warden; and Carver is a grumpy guts (nothing new).</p>
<p>One of the twins will become the Champion of Kirkwall, while the other will retire to a quiet life outside of the mage templar war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Tevinter slavers had tracked him down. Again. He had hired a dwarf named Anso to find him someone who could take the bait meant for him. He had expected some rough around the edges bearded mercenaries.

Descending the steps into the Alienage, he found   three humans; a young man wielding a sword, a woman carrying a sword and templar shield, and another woman, who seemed to be carrying a polearm. 

The woman with the polearm seemed to crackle with electricity, he ignored it. 

"I'm sorry for using you as bait." He apologized, and explained his situation. "I'm an escaped slave..."

The woman with the polearm grinned. 

"I'm attracting all sorts, right Aveline?"

Fenris was taken back a little. The woman had so little care for his background. 

"I can offer you coin, though I really don't have much to give..." He suggested, hoping there wouldn't be any trouble, and also hoping they weren't slavers in disguise.

"Please, keep your coin. I will gladly kill slavers for free." The woman grinned again. "The name is Hawke. Marian, if you're feeling friendly." 

She clobbered the young man on the shoulder. "Introduce yourself!" She hissed at him.

"Carver Hawke. Marian is my sister, we're refugees from Ferelden. No strangers to running away." He extended a callused hand. Fenris shook it. The woman with the shield gave a nod.

"I'm Aveline Vallen, Marian and her family helped me escape Ferelden and the blight. I'm also in the city guard, I'll make sure to look out for slavers on my patrols."

Fenris nodded in thanks. Marian grinned at him again. Her expression was starting to grow on him. 

"I have a lead, on the man who sent the slavers after me. He has a mansion here in Kirkwall. If it's not to much trouble, I would like your help in taking down my former master." He confessed.

Marian's brows furrowed for a moment, then she shrugged, and smiled.

"Sure, why not?"

 

\------


	2. Chapter 2

Garrett was sitting in the hanged man with Varric, when Marian burst in with Carver, Aveline and... an elf. He raised his eyebrow at his twin sister, her pale face flushed momentarily, yet her eyes were stony. He set his drink down and stood. 

"Alright M. I know that look." Garrett complained, pulling his cloak on. Varric chuckled as he pulled Garrett's drink towards him. 

"Have fun Hawke." Varric waved as the elder twins both responded. 

\----

Fenris was getting agitated, the smell of cheap beer made his stomach churn. How anyone could stand this place was beyond him.

Marian sauntered over with a man not much taller than himself. It was then he realised how much taller the woman with the pole arm was. 

They left the Hanged Man, Fenris leading, while Marian kept pace. Aveline kept to the back, guarding the rear, and the Hawke brothers stayed in the middle. 

Fenris could hear the men whispering things and pointing at Marian, well, the shorter man was. Carver was mostly saying "shut it" or "ugh, yes". 

Starting to tire, he slowed the pace, Marian effortlessly ascending the stairs beside him. 

"I hope, for your sake-" Marian began. Fenris turned towards her as Danarius' mansion loomed ahead of them. "- that you get your vengeance tonight." She smiled at him, and he could feel his knees go weak.

He hurried into the mansion without answering her, and began yelling for his former master to come out and fight him.

As they worked through the mansion, cutting down Shades and several demons, Fenris found himself losing hope that he would attain his vengeance tonight.

 


End file.
